Ducky
Ducky is the loving, adorable duckbill dinosaur in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time''. She is very cute and kind. Trivia *Ducky will have her first journey to the human world with Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in ''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies''. *Ducky will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Ash's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Ducky will reunite with Pooh, Ash, and their friends and meet Ttark in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Ducky made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Ducky made her first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Ducky made her first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Ducky guest starred again in Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion, ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey, and Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Ducky will meet SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Ducky will join Pooh and his friends again in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, Pooh's Adventures of Shrek, the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones film, Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles, Winnie the Pooh Meets the Warriors of Virtue, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Pooh's Adventures of Hercules: The Series, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Pooh's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief, Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish and Pooh's Adventures of Grind (2003 film). *Ducky met Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Ducky will be joined by Ash, Stan, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Ducky met Logan in Logan's Adventures in The Land Before Time. *Ducky will meet Cool McCool (and Cindy and Phillippe) in Cool McCool's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Reptiles Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Team Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:The Land Before Time characters